The invention is related to the field of materials handling technology and storage technology and concerns a method and an installation serving for exchanging roll supports in a plurality of winding stations arranged in a row and essentially parallel to one another. The roll supports each carry a roll core and a multitude of bendable, flat objects (e.g., printed products) that can be wound onto the core with the aid of a winding tape to form a roll. The winding stations unroll objects from rolls on roll supports or produce rolls by winding objects onto the roll core of roll supports.
For intermediate storage or transport, it is known in the printing industry to wind printed products or parts thereof in an imbricated formation onto a roll core with the help of a winding tape, to transport the rolls and/or to place them into intermediate storage and, when so required, to once again unwind the imbricated formation of printed products from the rolls. The rolls usually have a diameter of up to two meters and weigh up to a ton. The axial width of such rolls essentially corresponds to the width of the rolled products and amounts to, for example, 30 to 50 cm.
For exchanging rolls and roll cores on winding stations, either rolls and empty roll cores as such (without any further aids) are handled or else so-called roll supports carrying each a roll or an empty roll core are utilized. The roll supports are usually simple, mobile, if so required passively traveling devices, on which a roll core is arranged freely rotatable around a horizontal winding axis. Usually the roll supports also comprise devices for winding and unwinding the winding tape. On the roll core of an xe2x80x9cempty roll supportxe2x80x9d, no printed products are rolled, a xe2x80x9cloaded roll supportxe2x80x9d carries a roll of printed products.
Examples of roll supports are described in the publications DE-3236866 (or U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,790). EP-0149058 (or U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,496). EP-0242607 (or U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,901) or EP-0719720 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,869).
Roll supports and winding stations are usually matched to one another such that the printed products are unrolled directly from a roll support coupled to the winding station or can be wound directly onto the roll core of the roll support. To do so, the roll support is positioned on the winding station side opposite to the side on which the imbricated formation is removed or supplied and, usually, the roll or roll core is aligned in the direction of the product removal or supply. For reasons of space, the roll or roll core may be positioned at a slight angle to the winding station.
Winding stations are, for example, arranged along processing routes (e.g., collecting drums, collating devices) and serve for supplying part products from rolls to the processing route. Along such a processing route, finished printed products are produced from a plurality of part products being supplied to the processing route. The supply direction for the part products is usually substantially perpendicular to the processing route and the winding stations are arranged on one side or on both sides of the processing route in one or in two rows, wherein the roll supports coupled to the winding stations form a row of roll supports running parallel to the row of winding stations.
For various reasons it is desirable that processing routes of this kind are as short as possible. For the winding stations this means that they should be as narrow as possible in the direction of the processing route, i.e., transverse to the supply direction. This also applies to the roll supports and it also means a restriction of the space available for exchanging the roll supports.
Roll supports according to prior art are, for example, manipulated and transported coupled to suitable vehicles or lifted by loading forks of corresponding vehicles. Such manipulation is only suitable for exchanging roll supports on winding stations if no high demands are made of the exchange speed and of the degree of automation, if storage locations for the roll supports are relatively far away from the winding stations and/or are frequently changing and if sufficient space is available for shunting in the area of the winding stations.
If storage space for roll supports is available in the closer proximity to the winding stations on a permanent basis, then it is advantageous to provide for manipulation of the roll supports specialized devices equipped for not only exchanging the roll supports but also for putting them into storage and for taking them out of storage, which devices are connected to permanent installations as described, for example in the publication EP0950626.
It is also known, for example, from the publication EP-0527702 (or U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,963), which describes the exchange of rolls (not roll supports) on winding stations, to carry out the actual roll exchange with fixed installations, to use freely travelling vehicles for transport and storage and to install correspondingly equipped transfer places between the two (advantageously as close as possible to the winding stations).
It is an object of the invention to create a method and an installation for exchanging roll supports on a plurality of winding stations arranged in a row, wherein roll supports positioned in readiness for the exchange in the area of the winding stations by other suitable means are supplied to the winding stations, and wherein roll supports are removed from the winding stations and are positioned in the area of the winding station to be transported away by other suitable means. The method and device in accordance with the invention to make it possible to carry out the roll support exchange very rapidly, such that only little buffering capacity is necessary for enabling continuous product supply to the winding process or continuous product removal from the unwinding process. Nonetheless, the method and device are simple and space-saving and are able to be integrated without problems into known transport and storage processes for roll supports.
In accordance with the invention, for exchanging roll supports being coupled to a row of winding stations (first row of roll supports), further roll supports are positioned in readiness in a second row of roll supports, the second row being substantially parallel to the first row of roll supports and distanced from it by a transport alley. Each roll support in readiness is aligned to the one winding station, to which it is to be coupled and the orientation of its roll or roll core suitable for the coupling. The winding axes of the positioned roll supports are parallel to the direction of the row of roll supports and aligned to one another, the roll cores in essence being arranged coaxially. The transport alley between the first and the second row of roll supports has a width that is greater than the dimension of the roll supports transverse to the winding axis.
For exchanging a roll support, the procedure in accordance with the invention is as follows:
The roll support coupled to the winding station is uncoupled from the winding station and is transported transverse to the first row of roll supports and away from it into the transport alley and thereupon along the transport alley up to its end, where it is positioned for being transported away into a third row of roll supports extending approximately in the same direction as the transport alley. While the removed roll support is transported away along the transport alley, the roll support positioned in the second row in readiness for the exchange at the corresponding winding station is moved transverse to its winding axis across the transport alley to the winding station (into the first row of roll supports) and is coupled to it.
It is obvious, that roll support exchanges on different winding stations of the row can be carried out simultaneously or overlapping each other temporally. For rapid exchanges, it has to be assured that transportation of removed roll supports along the transport alley does not interfere with transportation across the transport alley, which is to have priority. Depending on the length of the transport alley or on the number of the winding stations respectively and depending on the frequency of the roll support exchanges, it may be advantageous to carry out the transportation steps transverse to the transport alley and along the transport alley on different levels such that they are essentially independent of one another. It is equally conceivable to provide third roll support rows at both ends of the transport alley and to thus enable transportation along the transport alley in two directions.
The device according to the invention in essence comprises two means of transportation:
a transverse transport means for moving roll supports positioned in readiness in the second row across the transport alley to the predetermined winding station and for transporting roll supports to be removed from the winding station into the transport alley, and a longitudinal transport means for transporting roll supports to be removed along the transport alley to the third row of roll supports and for positioning them in this third row.
For positioning the roll supports to be coupled to the winding stations in readiness (second row), which positioning is not part of the invention, for example freely traveling fork lift trucks or other vehicles suitable for handling roll supports are employed. Preferably, the same vehicles are employed also for transporting away the roll supports positioned in the third row at the end of the transport alley, which transporting away is also not part of the invention.
The functional steps of transverse and longitudinal transport means for one roll support exchange include the following:
The transverse transport means takes hold of a roll support in the first row, the roll support having been uncoupled from the winding station, and moves it into the transport alley;
the roll support removed from the winding station is taken over by the longitudinal transport means and is transported away along the transport alley toward the third row of roll supports;
simultaneously, the transverse transport means takes hold of the corresponding roll support positioned in readiness in the second row of roll supports and transports it across the transport alley into the first row of roll supports.
The longitudinal transport means advantageously comprises a transportation organ extending over the whole length of the transport alley and the third row of roll supports adjoining it, for example, a conveyor belt or a roller conveyor such that roll supports from any winding station can be transferred to this transport means and transported by it simultaneously.
The transverse transport means advantageously is of a modular construction, wherein for every winding station or for a group of adjacent winding stations, an individually operating transverse conveying module is provided. The transverse conveying module, for example is designed as a roller track conveyor or as lifting equipment movable in two directions along a rail track.
In the area of the transport alley suitable means are to provided for making sure that transverse and longitudinal transport means do not interfere with one another. In this respect, roll supports moved by the transverse transport means toward the winding stations have to be able to cross the longitudinal transport means unhindered, if possible also when the longitudinal transport means is in operation. Furthermore, roll supports to be transported away have to be able to be transferred to the longitudinal transport means by the transverse transport means and roll supports moved along the transport alley by the longitudinal transport means have to be able to cross the transverse transport means in the area of other winding stations.
The above conditions are fulfilled in the most simple manner if one of the transverse and longitudinal transport means essentially acts from below (standing transport) and the other one essentially acts from above (hanging transport).